One Beacon Hills
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: "Everyone must take risks, go onto new avenues, and handle those who weep, who beg, who kill, and who hurts. Yet, they might all just find happiness even though pain is like a thief in the night and grief is like quicksand, pulling you down so low that you feel breathless." Join the lives of the Teen Wolf gang and Victorious gang together. *Takes place after Victorious Pilot eppy*
1. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Title: ONE BEACON HILLS **

**Summary: "Everyone must take risks, go onto new avenues, and handle those who weep, who beg, who kill, and who hurts. Yet, they might all just find happiness even though pain is like a thief in the night and grief is like quicksand, pulling you down so low that you feel breathless." Join the lives of the Teen Wolf gang and Victorious gang together. *Loosely based off One Tree Hill and follows the Victorious world***

_Jade's POV_

You wanna know something? When I was little, there was a very vague time when my parents would fight, fight, and fight like their life depended on it. Though I have a very clear memory of when I was little, sitting on my front porch steps in the dark as my parents shouted. I still remember their very words.

"_Until you get it through your thick skull that I'm not happy!" _

"_Happy? You think I'm happy? You think I like working all day and coming home to the same broken record!" _

"_Oh, I'm a broken record?" _

"_Yes, you are!" _

"_Well, I wish I'd never married you! It was a mistake I did." _

"_Can I go now? I've had enough of you for one night." _

"_I've had enough of you for one life." _

I watched as a married couple drove by. The bride had thrown out her veil onto the grass. I walked over, picked it up, and once the yelling died down, I went inside and showed my mom the veil. _"Mommy, look at what I found."_

She wrinkled the veil and with a keen voice, she warned, _"Jade, don't you ever get married. It'll just ruin your life." _

Only my best friends, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin, Cat Valentine, and Stiles Stilinski understand me. They know about my past.

"Ah, screw her! Those kinds of marriages happen to low-lives. And you, Jade West, are not a low-life." Lydia would say whenever I tell her that they won't stop fighting.

"Unicorn," Cat would just say, barely paying attention.

Scott would suggest an annulment. Allison would tell me to just move in with her. Stiles, being the funny and sweet one is, would just storm into the house and stand up for me.

They were there for me every time I cry, saying, "Crying doesn't mean you're weak; it means you've been strong for too long."

It was sort of the same wise words I used when one of them was crying, like I was taking advantage of my own words.

Beck was always somewhere, like he was avoiding an insane person.

Let's start with how this all ended up. Let's begin when Tori Vega came into the world. Beacon Hills was a combined school. The other half was being an actress, singer, or dancer, or maybe a musician and the other half was learning about physics, geography, anything.

"Let's do it." I heard Beck respond that day when Tori freaking Vega came back. They leaned in for a kiss; during that, I stormed out.

"Jade, wait," I heard Beck call me, unaware of the bell ringing and Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Erica stand behind him.

"What? "Let's don't do it" wasn't enough?"

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake." Then he added something else. "But it was also a lesson."

"Kissing another girl is giving your girlfriend a lesson? Where in the world does that even exist? Damn, you are so dumb." I cursed. "People know that kissing another girl is _cheating _on your girlfriend."

Beck walked forward. "Jade."

"Don't talk to me." I walked to my locker, him following.

"Jade," He tried again.

"She said don't talk to her." Scott spoke, standing behind him. And in an instant, that's when Beck Oliver became their foe. Giving him glares, they dragged me away.

After that, they didn't know why I stayed with him. They always brought it back to that kiss. Beck would try to tell them that it was just a stage kiss; but then they would say, "Stage kiss or not, there's no difference."

So they always stuck by my side. Now, I was still friends with them, but still dating Beck.

Allison bounced into my room, "Hey." She greeted, pulling up a chair next to my desk. "Um, did you do the homework for Sikowitz? Where you have to write a scene of telling someone you despise what you think of them?"

"Um, yeah, it's right here." I handed her the 100-page stapled paper -ahem, packet.

"Wow, you must really hate Tori." She spoke. She plopped it back on the desk. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Somewhere like where?" I questioned, looking at her.

"Bowling or anywhere as long as you get your mind of what Beck did to you earlier today." She spoke while she started pulling me up. "Let's go!"

"Why are you so happy?" I strained my words as I tried to get her to stop pulling me. Dang, she was a strong girl. "Allison, stop pulling me."

THUMP! I fall onto my butt once she lets go. "I meant gently!" I shouted, getting up and grabbing my black leather jacket whilst following her out. "Anyway, it's just going to be two of us?" I asked.

"No, Erica, Lydia, Cat and the guys are meeting us there." She spoke starting her car once we got in. The engine revs and we pull out.

So, like I said, I'm Jade West and this is how my life is right now; just drama, drama, and, oh look!, even more drama now that Tori Vega is in my life.

**Beck's POV**

It was just one kiss! And in my defense, it was just to teach Jade a lesson after pouring coffee on her the first day. If I didn't put a stop to it, then Jade would've gone further. My phone beeps and I see it's a text from Lydia. She and I have texted back and forth ever since school ended. She was chewing me out for doing that to Jade.

_**From: Lydia**_

_**To: Beck**_

_Even if it was a lesson, it's not like that! You hurt her deeply! The first cut is always the deepest; keep that in mind. _

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

**A/N: Okay, so hope you liked that and you like, favorite, review, maybe all three! LOL! So, pip-pip cheerio! I'm not British; I just put that there for humor. **


	2. Message

ATTENTION READERS! This account will be no more later after my yahoo account was deleted so this story and all my other stories will be continued on my second account, Skyler Samuels.


End file.
